starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Favorite Strategies
What are peoples' personal favorite strategies when playing the StarCraft games? 600 Supply March I tend to play the Brood Wars expansion game, by myself, against the computer. I play as the Protoss against Terran and Zerg forces. I tech up to the Dark Archon with Mind Control. I then use the Dark Archon to control some enemy SCVs and Drones, and build up my own Terran and Zerg forces. Upsides- Extra 200 to 400 supply worth of soldiers, with a great deal of flexibility. Downsides- It can be very expensive to implement. Obviously, it's not going to be used much in Player vs Player matches. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Send in the Marines Based on some Youtube videos I've seen, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifdyQ3QDwFI and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0txZBDDSA4, should one be in a case where they have 200 supply of either Marines, Zealots, or Zerglings of StarCraft 2, the marines seem to be the unit to go with- their ranged firepower allows 5 or more rows of soldiers to fire upon the enemy, while their counterparts must get in close to use their blades/claws. Of course, odds are, a player won't be in this situation. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you referring to the video "Mineral Drill"? That video was demonstrating the sheer power of macro with nothing else, but 200/200 of purely marines and SCVs usually is not a good tactic against anything above silver level. Brainwasher5 (talk) 10:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) To Upgrade or Not In the game, players have the option to upgrade their forces. For a Marine (StarCraft), the total price of upgrades is the equivalent of over twenty units worth- 1300 Minerals, and the same amount in Vespene Gas. Now, should one be wealthy, and have a large army already, this can be a huge boost, as it passively strengthens their force without the need to recruit more units. However, if one is poor, or has a small army, the upgrades ought to be delayed, until they have 50+ marines. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I disagree. If you think in terms of total upgrades costs vs. number of units built, that does not paint an accurate picture of the situation. Upgrades are also very slow and can only be done 2 at a time (provided that you have 2 engineering bays). With responsible macro you should have so many production facilities towards the mid-game that those 100/100 175/175 costs should barely make a dent on your unit production by then. By the time you have 50 marines, you should have also dozens of SCVs, as well as vulture, medics, tank, and dropship support, pushing your supply to 100+, which in my opinion is way too late to start on upgrades. Some units benefit from upgrades more than others. For example, Zealots with +1 weapons benefit TREMENDOUSLY from that upgrade against zerglings. Marines are another great example of being one of the best units to upgrade, due to their cheapness and incredibly flexibility. For some reason the advantage of upgrades in marines seem to be even more dominant in SC2 than SC1. Also, your upgrade costs include stimpacks and the U238 shell upgrade, and not getting stimpacks before the 50 marine mark is just suicidal. Stimpacks increase the damage output of your marines by 50%, as well as movement speed. This, paired with medics, effectively increases your investment in marines by up to 50%. 2 marines with stims will do the same damage as 3 without; 50 marines with stims is equivalent to 75 without. 25 marines=1250 minerals>the 100 minerals and gas required for stims. The shell upgrade is also important. While not as essential as stims, it lets your marines get the first shot off, and allows groups of marines to start dealing damage more effectively since they don't have to run around each other as much to get within range. This extra bonus can be astonishingly useful in large scale marine on marine engagements, as well as vs hydras (although you don't really see hydras in TvZ these days). Brainwasher5 (talk) 11:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Brainwasher5 (talk) 10:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :It depends on the occasion- in a short game, upgrades can be costly, as they could mean fewer troops for that needed raid. In a long game, with plenty of resources, upgrades are useful. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Weapon and armor are not NECESSARY, per-se. Getting them is very useful and should definitely be done before the 50 marine mark. But not getting stims for terrans is frankly suicidal. Brainwasher5 (talk) 05:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I used the marines and their upgrades as an example- ideally, one should upgrade when they can to improve their forces. But there are times when one has to chose between more units or an upgrade- though yes, upgrades benefit current and future units. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to be using more than 4 marines (50*4=200, 200*50% increase in attack=100=cost of stims in minerals), then stimpack is cost efficient. It only gets better after that. Just taking the total costs of every single upgrade for a unit in considering whether or not to get upgrades is a critical flaw in thinking. It's not like you're spending all those minerals at once. This goes for every unit. Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and admittedly, some of the increased levels of Upgrades require certain buildings/add-ons, and that's with all races. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ugh. Talking with you is like talking to a brick wall. This isn't going to go anywhere if you just go off on your own tangent. It is true that upgrade facilities cost money, but in mid to high level play, you're going to want that engineering bay because you're going to need those missile turrets it allows you to build to protect against drops and to help you gain map control. Same goes for evo chamber, Cyberkinetic cores, and forges. Upgrades are, and I cannot stress this enough, REALLY DAMN GOOD. In the case of stims, I (and most terran players in the SC community) would argue that they are ESSENTIAL. Good luck beating anyone in anything higher than Bronze level play if you only start upgrading your marines at the 50 marine mark, fighting their 45 or so marines that have stims, shields, and +1/+1 upgrades with your base marines. Brainwasher5 (talk) 12:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC)